Welcome to Beginning of the Rest of Your Life
by thelifeofmari
Summary: AU. Santana, Brittney, and Rachel. 3 Best Friends, moving to LA for the first time ever. When the LA atmosphere finally gets to them, how will these best friends handle the pressure? Puckleberry, Quam, Fintana, Bartie, Klaine, Tike, Mertt


The California sun beat down on the top of my brunette head as I drove down the traffic filled highway of LA. My Way-Farers sat at the top of my nose as the music blasted from the radio. I sang along quietly until I came to a small group of villas near the mall. I smiled as I read the plaque that read, "McKinely Villas". Leaving my dozens of luggage in the red convertible, I walked through the gates and stared across the pool where Brittney and Santana sat. They were my 2 best friends in the world, along with Kurt, my only guy friend. We'd all met in kindergarten and been best friends since. I sqeauled and ran over to them, using the concreate bridge in the middle of the pool. They must've heard my heels because they sat right up and sqeauled with me, laughing as I tackled them with hugs.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked, sitting on the pool chair Brittney was on. The blonde hugged me and smiled, shrugging.

"A couple of hours ago. Around 9" she said, handing me her iced mocha from Starbucks. Thankfully, there was one across the street that served some of the best iced mochas in the world. I sipped it and we all started chatting away before Santana gasped.

"Oh my god! I forgot! How did Jesse take the break-up?" She asked, rubbing my arms. I shrugged and handed Brittney the cup back.

"He understood. Him kissing that girl was wrong and he knew that. We decided to be adults about it and move on." I sighed and stood up, holding out my hands. "Now ladies! Take me to our new home!" I said, grinning and closing my eyes. I could hear them laugh and get up, taking my hands & dragging me towards the stairs. Soon we were running down the hall, where they opened the door and shouted, "Ta-Da!"

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. The thin spiral staircase in the middle of the room led to the 3 bedroom upstairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a large fluffy carpet that spread all across the room. A small maghogoney coffee table sat in the middle of a love seat, a couch and a small rocking chair with an ottoman. The kitchen was big, was a small granite island and a stainless-steel stove and matching fridge and a double oven. The microwave was above the stove and a big window was just above the sink. I smiled and shrieked, the girls following suit as I raced upstairs to the bedrooms.

Each of our rooms were painted, based on our favorite holidays. Santana's room was orange and black, seeing as she loved Halloween. The four-post bed was a dark wood, though I couldn't place which one exactly. The duvet was orange with black bubbles and the bedding was black along with the pillows. The 2 smallest pillows were orange though. Her dresser was black and her carpet a bright neon orange. There boxes all over the floor, some still closed but most were open and overflowing with clothes.

Brittney's room was red and green. Her king-sized bed had Christmas lights hanging on it, giving off a disarray of rainbow colors. The bedding was all Christmas ones which must of been very tricky to find seeing as it June but oh well. The floor was wooden with a big carpet in the middle of the room. A small trunk lay at the foot of her bed, containing pictures and snow globes and things that were memorable. Her doors (closet, bedroom, bathroom) were surrounded by Christmas lights. A mistletoe hung above the bathroom doorway. I laughed and headed to my room.

Red, white, and blue. Fourth of July was my favorite holiday by far. Hot weather, barbecues, bikinis, fireworks. I looked at the white vanity table that stood on the wall by the door. I smiled as the saw all of my boxes already there. _Thank you Brit and Satan. _A round bed stood in the middle of the room with a remote on it. Pressing the blue button on it, the bed started rotating on it's platform. I smiled and headed over to my large window seat. The openable seat locked and the key was on my key chain. Santana and Brittney jumped onto the spinning bed, patting the spot in the middle. I giggled and ran for the bed, landing right in the middle.

We all laughed and stared at each other for a second before bursting into another fit of laughter. I smiled and laid my hands on my stomach.

"We're in LA!" We shouted, giggling like thirteen year olds.


End file.
